...Answer the Call
Plot Ben, Bryce, and Magister Patelliday are standing in the Command Centre of the Plumbers' base in Bellwood. Ben and Patelliday are talking to Bryce. Ben: ... And that's why we're going to Petropia. Bryce: You know, you didn't have to give a speech. Obviously I'm going to help. Ben: Oh...true. Okay, Patelliday, we need a ship. Patelliday: Why don't you just teleport there? Bryce activates the Infinity. Bryce/Teleportal: I'm on it(transform) Teleportal! Patelliday: Actually, we have a teleporter. It's not used very often 'cause there are typically a lot of space battles, which we need ships for. Teleportal/Bryce: Oh..(revert) Bryce and Ben walk into the teleporter and the door closes. Patelliday looks at them and Ben nods. Patelliday pushes a buttonand the machine whirs. There is a big white-blue flash. When the flash leaves, Bryce and Ben are gone. Theme Song Ben and Bryce arrive on Petropia in, what appears to be, a desert. They look around for a few seconds. Bryce: We should get going. Where do you think they are? Ben lifts up his wrist an presses a button on it. They hear static, then Max giving orders. Max, over intercom: Ben. What's(shoots) Why are you calling me? Ben: We, Bryce and I, are here to help you guys. We just aren't sure where we are. Max, over intercom: Here, I'm sending you my coordinates. Ben: Ok thanks. Ben and Bryce transform into XLR8 and run off. The XLR8s stop at a battle field. The Plumbers are helping the Petropian army. They are fighting Sonorosians. The XLR8s revert. Bryce, to Max: Why are the Sonorosians trying to invade Petropia? Max: I don't know yet. We haven't gotten a chance to talk with them. Bryce looks out at the Sonorosian General. Bryce/Carnage: I'll talk to him(transform) Carnage!(runs on all fours towards the General) Carnage runs through the crowd leaping over Petrosapiens and Sonorosians. He tosses a couple Sonos. out of his way as the barrels through them. He reaches the General's tent. He tackles the guards and throws them out; then grabs the General and holds him up. Carnage: I need a word with you. End Scene Carnage stands with the Sonorosian General in his hand. The General is squirming in his hand. Carnage: Tell me! why are you invading Petropia?! SonoGen.: I'm...not..the one who gave the command. I'm just folowing orders. Carnage: Whose orders!? SonoGen.: Din Undal. He is the Supreme ruler over our country. Carnage: You will take me and my team to him. At sunrise tomorow. End Scene Carnage walks upto Max with the General in his hand. Carnage: He's going to tke us to see Din Undal. There we will arrange a peace treaty. Max nods. They put the General in a soundproof cell. Bryce, Ben, and Max share a tent and go to sleep. In the morning they get up and get the General out of his cell. They sit down around a campfire. SonoGen.: I can take you to Supremis Undal. It will be a long journey. Bryce: How 'bout you tell us the coordinates and we run up there. SonoGen.: Fine, but we'll nee supplies. Even at a Kinecelleran's top speed, it could take days to reach his palace. Ben: Wait he's he's on Sonorosia? SonoGen.: Yes. He didn't want to dirty his hans, so he sent the fighting here, without him. Ben: That little weasel. Well let's get a move on. We need to get there A.S.A.P. Anyone got a ship. Teleportal(Bryce):''' I got it.(rips a hole in space. He jumps through and the others folow him.) Whoo! that was easy!(revert) The others jump out of the rip and begin walking. They come upon a large canyon. Bryce steps infront and activates the Infinity. '''Bryce/Rubberband: I can get us across(transformation sequence) Alrighty then(stretches across the canyon, and expands his body to be more like a bridge. Ben, Max, and the General wal across the "bridge".) Whoo! I don't wanna do that again.(revert) They continue walking until the see an odd palace-like building. Ben points at it and looks at the General. The General nods and they conintue walking. There is a guard at the front gate. He stops them. Guard: Halt. State your buisness. SonoGe.: I am General Telihad. We are here to speak with Supremis Undal. Guard: Right through here.(opens the door. The team walks in) End Scene General Telihad walks into the king's quarters with Bryce, Ben, and Max. They walk to the center of the room and Telihad kneels. Din Undal stands up. Undal: Rise, General. Tell me, who are these three? Telihad: They are Plumbers. They were fighting against us in the war for Petropia. Undal: Were fighting? What do you mean? Telihad: When they forced me to bring them here, the army stopped fighting. They thought that they wouldn't survive without a general to command them. Undal: You mean to tell me that you left the battle field, and let the army retreat!? Unacceptable! Bryce activates the Infinity. Undal: What on Sonorosia!? What is that? Bryce: It's called the Infinity Matrix; it allows me to change into hundreds of different life forms. Undal: Show me. Bryce/Carnage: This(turns the dial) is one of my favorites(transform) Carnage! How do you like it? Undal: Facinating.(sonic screams at Carnage)(Carnage falls to the ground holding his ears)(stops; Carnage gets up) It even gives you their weaknesses. Carnage: Yeah, never do that again. Now call off the invasion of Petropia! Undal: You don't command me!(sonic screams; continues screaming at Carnage) Carnage falls to the ground writhing in pain. Carnage: Make....him.....STOP! Ben transforms to AmpFibian and throws electric bolts at Undal. Undal clones and UndalClone1 fires sonic screams at AmpFibian. AmpFibian turns into electricity and rams into UndalClone1. UndalClone1 dies; AmpFibian charges electricity in his tentacles. Undal stops screaming. AmpFibian: Now sign the treaty! Undal: Very well. THE END Aliens Used By Bryce #Teleportal 2x #XLR8 #Carnage 2x By Ben #XLR8 #AmpFibian Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Brywarrior Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes